dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lascon
|gender = Male |birthplace = Alium Steppes, |birth = June 10, 676 Age |death = September 17, 737 Age |birth power level = 103 |max power level = 2850 |pronouns = |height = 6'3" |weight = 157.3 lbs |hair = White |eye = Grey |rank = Retired Super Elite in the |organizations = Vegeta's tribe (676 - 731 Age) Frieza's Empire (731 - 737 Age) |food = Vegetable soup |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Saiyan card games, watching official Saiyan boxing matches |family = Layeeck (son) Cyleria (daughter-in-law) Ledas (grandson) Chari (great-granddaughter) Olivien (great-grandson) Nir (great-grandson) }} Lascon (ラスコン, Rasukon) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Wittles And A File". Lascon is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Lascon is a Saiyan. He has short, white hair, which is similar to a buzz-cut, though a bit longer. His tail is also white, showing his age. He has many scars across his face and has grey eyes. He is about 6'3" feet tall, making him much taller than his son and grandson. Because of his age, Lascon is retired from the , and just wears normal Saiyan clothes (brown pants and shirt) usually. He does have armor, and wears this when training Ledas and Vegeta in their forms. His armor is the same as his son's, featuring black on red. He, however, also wears the skirt and crotch guards. He wears the standard black jumpsuit under it, and has white boots and gloves. Lascon is notable for having very large hands as well. Lascon's scouter is green. 'Personality' Lascon is a very learned Saiyan. In his fight with Ledas, he shows that he has a great tactical mind, as he is able to defeat a much stronger opponent. He is not arrogant by any means, and is somewhat passive. He is quite witty, as seen by the way he talks to his son in the Reunion Saga flashback. In The Great War, Lascon is slightly younger and more willing to fight. As such, his Saiyan tendencies are more clearly displayed. He can be quite savage and ruthless, but his tactical mind remains unhindered in his bloodlust. Lascon's ability to create traps is used by King Vegeta throughout the story. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War Lascon, who was the father of Layeeck, was part of King Vegeta's tribe. Though he was slightly weaker than Layeeck, he was put on King Vegeta's elite forces because he was still quite powerful, and was also quite gifted in thinking up strategies. He was instrumental in planning most of King Vegeta's skirmishes against the General, Amanito. In the first chapter of this story, Lascon was a respected adviser to King Vegeta. King Vegeta told Layeeck and Lascon that he had taken over his father's tribe after King Vegeta's father had died. Lascon then listened as King Vegeta told his advisers of his plan to unite the Saiyans and destroy the Tuffles. Like the others, Lascon was dubious about this idea. Lascon later participated in the battles against Creissa's, Paragus', Zorn's, and Dogom's tribes. In the third chapter, Lascon accompanied King Vegeta back to their old home, though they found it destroyed by the Tuffles. He was presumably attacked by assassins later that night, but that was not shown in this chapter. He obviously slew any assassins who attacked him; later, Lascon went with King Vegeta and his guards and advisers to Zhukin's settlement. In Zhukin's tent, Lascon fought against and killed some of Zhukin's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group and listened to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan killed Zhukin. In the fourth chapter, Lascon was first seen with King Vegeta and his war council. He urged King Vegeta to move against the Tuffles quickly. He counseled his king to attack the Tuffle capital city under the cover of darkness before the Tuffles could know what hit them. Zorn countered this by saying that the Tuffles had scanners that would be able to tell if any Saiyans were nearby, and they would raise their defenses at the first sign of an army, making it nigh impossible to penetrate the city. Lascon later fought against General Amanito's army in the battle that took place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Lascon was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. Under the order of King Vegeta, he stayed with the king and attacked Shintake Square with the King Vegeta's legion. He fought many Tuffles in the ensuing battle and later saved King Vegeta from Amanito's guards. After he saw the wound Amanito had given King Vegeta, he recommended they retreat from Shintake Square, for the Saiyans lacked the numbers to defeat the Tuffles and they were taking too many casualties. Though King Vegeta did not want to do this, the severity of his wound meant he could not lead the troops anymore, so he agreed to order the retreat. Later, Lascon, along with the rest of King Vegeta's army, retreated from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. Near the end of the sixth chapter, Lascon was shown with Zorn, Ocra, and a few other Saiyans preparing to ambush a Tuffle food procession outside a city. The Saiyans easily ambushed the Tuffles and slaughtered them. Noting how effective the element of surprise was (especially considering the fact that the Saiyans were outnumbered by the Tuffles by quite a bit), the trio and their soldiers considered going back to King Vegeta to tell him the good news, though Lascon noted that the more they ambushed the Tuffles, the less effective that tactic would be. Zorn and Lascon then listened to Ocra as she outlined her plan to sneak into the nearby Tuffle city in plain sight. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Lascon was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. He agreed with Zorn's strategy to try sneak attacks on the Tuffles. Later, King Vegeta ordered Lascon to stay with him as he split up the rest of his war council and sent them across the planet with various armies. Later, Lascon was seen attacking a Tuffle settlement in a canyon area with King Vegeta and the rest of King Vegeta's army. At the beginning of the eighth chapter, Lascon journeyed with King Vegeta and his army to Dogom's location to help him deal with an entrenched Tuffle commander. He helped come up with the strategy to destroy her city's energy barriers, but was unable to enact that plan as Amanito and a large Tuffle force soon ambushed them. Lascon led the defense of their king in the ensuing battle against Amanito's forces. When a mech shot a blast at King Vegeta that the king did not see, Lascon jumped in front of it and absorbed the attack. When the smoke cleared, it looked like the attack had vaporized Lascon. This greatly enraged the other Saiyans and made them fight ever the harder. Later, near the end of this chapter, after Dogom and Aubere got away from Amanito's soldiers, Lascon reappeared. He was greatly wounded - his face was all cut up and his left ear was gone - but he still wanted to go free King Vegeta at once. However, he was convinced to wait until the next day by Dogom, which would allow the Saiyans to regroup and think up a strategy to free their king. At the end of this chapter, Lascon assured a grieving Ocra that the Tuffles would pay for what they had done. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Lascon was arguing with Zorn about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Lascon, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. After the message finished, Zorn stated that it was obviously a trap - the Tuffles wanted to lure all of the Saiyan leaders to them and then assassinate them. Lascon agreed with that assessment, but he still had an idea for how to rescue King Vegeta. He asked the others to follow him and prepare for a battle, but he did not tell them his strategy there. Later, Lascon appeared before the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council. When Viros and the Tuffle army appeared, Lascon showed them that he had drawn them into his own trap - King Vegeta's entire army then descended from the sky, from the cover of clouds and from beyond the range of the Tuffle scouters, to quickly overwhelm the Tuffle forces. Lascon himself led the assault against Viros' army. He later cut his way through the Tuffle ranks until he came upon the city. With Paragus and Dogom, Lascon ran inside and made his way to the tower where King Vegeta was being kept. Once inside, he found Amanito holding King Vegeta hostage. He threatened to kill Amanito if the Tuffle didn't let him go. Paragus then used an afterimage technique to sneak up on the Tuffles and free the king. As Amanito and the others fled, Lascon ordered Dogom to pursue and kill them. He then went over to King Vegeta to make sure his king was doing okay. King Vegeta ordered Lascon and Paragus to destroy the computers in the tower, as they were controlling the Tuffle moon barriers. Lascon and Paragus did so gladly. In the tenth chapter, Lascon was first seen sparring with King Vegeta (with the help of Kusa and some unnamed Saiyans). However, all of their strengths put together was not enough to overwhelm the king, who was easily the strongest Saiyan on the planet at the time. After King Vegeta noticed the full moons in the sky, he ordered the sparring to stop and asked his soldiers to follow him down to the Tuffle capital (which was not too far away from them at the time). Later, Lascon was seen with Kusa and King Vegeta and the rest of King Vegeta's army. He listened to King Vegeta's speech and was preparing to assault the Tuffle capital when he, like all of the other Saiyans, began to transform into a . Once he became a Great Ape, Lascon followed King Vegeta into the Tuffle capital and participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in his Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga In the first saga, he sparred once with Ledas. Even though he was much weaker than his grandson, Lascon completely outclassed Ledas because of the boy's predictability in his attacks. He taught Ledas that power means very little if you are not smart about it. This proved to be an important lesson for Ledas in the sagas to come. Reunion Saga'' Lascon was seen in a flashback where he taught Ledas and Prince Vegeta how to become conscious in their Great Ape forms. Afterwards, he returned to his house, where he was met by The Benefactor. The Benefactor told him that he knew too much to stay alive (as Lascon had spotted The Benefactor watching Ledas during his training with his grandson). The Benefactor then quickly killed Lascon. Techniques * * * * * * * * * *Flurry Disks Trivia *Lascon's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the scallion. *Lascon's name was originally Noscal, a name given to KidVegeta by Destructivedisk. *Lascon's theme is I Walk The Line. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Father Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Son